Valerie Amboise
Birthplace: Marseille, France, Earth Age: 34 Affiliation: Cerberus, Science Division Bio Valerie was born to a family of appreciated artists, who were great musicians and painters locally praised for their natural abilities. She grew up with a great appreciation for the arts, and became classically trained in the violin. Her true passion was found in the schooling system, and she became intrigued by science and the great mysteries of the universe. As a young student, Valerie expanded her knowledge in known sciences far beyond that of her peers, her intelligence giving her an advantage over others. Her parents were able to afford putting Valerie through an expensive, although it came at a great cost to them, forcing them into near bankruptcy. Her private education gave her the skills and polished her abilities in the field of biological sciences. Her schooling also emphasized on technological sciences as well. After receiving her baccalaureate, Valerie went on to receive her Master of Science, with her strength being in weapons sciences. Although weapons sciences was her major, she also double-majored in biological studies, more so in researching various diseases and viruses along with their effects on the different races in the known galaxy. With her finishing of University, Valerie continued on to study in large corporations various ways to increase the output of different hand-held, as well as space-craft level, weaponry to fire at higher rates and not overheat too quickly. She also had several contracts with the government to produce prescription medicines that would be able to combat a variety of diseases. Not everything lasts forever, however, and Valerie was soon sent off to the Citadel to continue her research for a smaller company. On the Citadel, her pay was significantly reduced, and her bad deal forced her into remaining there. After the deal had finished, the cost of moving herself back to Earth was too great to consider the possibility. There were no options for contracts back on her home world, and she was still sending credits back to her parents in Marseille, who were too elderly to take care of themselves. Enlisting with the human corporation Cerberus in 2160, she was a productive and loyal scientist for five full years, researching into prototype weaponry in the science division of the corporation. Appearance & Inventory Appearance~ Height: 5' 7" Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Description: Valerie's appearance is one that is normally rather apathetic, not really very much care is visibly shown unless if she is in conversation with someone. The emotional displays on her visage are rather noticeable, and she doesn't bury much of her emotion when she removes herself from a conversation, but it slowly fades from her visible appearance. She has several wrinkles, although they aren't quie so prominent, but they are definitely noticeable, considering the toll that extensive researching takes on physical appearance. Her eyes burn with great intelligence, and a curiosity that will never truly be sated. Inventory~ On Person: - Omni-tool - Citadel Identification Card - Communications Earpiece Category:Character Category:Human Category:Cerberus